Mr Walker Goes to Town
by J.R.R. Not-Tolkien
Summary: What happens when a country boy who spent the whole of his life in a small town in Vermont suddenly inherits twenty million bucks? A Ninjago adaptation of the 1935 hit comedy "Mr. Deeds Goes to Town." (Dumb summary, story a lot better than it sounds XD)
1. Gordon Heir Search

**Okay, this may be a little tricky to describe XD But I'll do my best.**

 **So this is an adaptation of an old movie directed in 1935 by Frank Capra, who's the same guy who directed _It's a Wonderful Life_ (maybe some of ya have heard of it? XD). It's called _Mr. Deeds Goes to Town,_ and it's . . . uh . . . maybe I should let the story explain. Heh. XD *insert embarrassed face here* I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **1\. Gordon Heir Search**

Headlines flashed across New Ninjago City newspapers from the _Morning Mail_ to the _New Ninjago Tribune_ in the year 1935: **Cliff W. Gordon: Financier, Dies in Italy! Civic Leader Killed in Auto Accident! Disclosure of Banker's Will Awaited! Gordon Heir as Yet Unknown!**

Newspapermen desperate to get the scoop on the lost heir were calling everyone connected to Cliff Gordon, but their efforts were of no use, as the young editor of the _New Ninjago Tribune_ Cole Brookstone soon discovered. . .

* * *

"Hey, listen, Corny, who do you think you're talking to?" Cole demanded, frustrated. "If the Gordon attorneys don't know who the heir is, who does?" An annoyed response on the other end provoked: "Oh, come on, Corny. I've done you a lot of favors! What do you say? Who's getting the Gordon dough?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Cole; I'm only a press agent," the young man on the other end snapped. Kai "Corny" Cobb was a feisty, fast-talking, sharp-tongued twenty-six-year-old whose wit was as jagged as his spiky brown hair. An ex-newspaperman, he was customarily cross, impatient, and even a little nervous: an aftereffect of the tempo of New Ninjago.

A black-haired man in his late thirties-early fourties entered the room. Dressed in a slick pinstripe suit, Mr. John Clouse was the picture of a sharp and cunning-minded lawyer, which, as a matter of fact, he was. "Newspaperman?" he inquired.

"Wants to know who the heir is," Kai replied, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Hang up," Clouse responded, sitting down at the desk and taking out a folder.

"Sorry, Cole, I can't-" Kai sighed. "Yeah, Cole, sure, but I ain't the attorney-"

"Hang up," Clouse repeated, rifling through the papers in the folder.

"-Mr. Clouse is, and I haven't seen him in two days," Kai finished. With that, he slammed the phone back on its stand. "Listen, Clouse, we gotta do something about the newspapers!"

"I'm not interested in newspapers," Clouse retorted, barely glancing up.

"But it's a great story!" Kai protested. "Somewhere in this country, a guy's walking into _20 million bucks!_ "

"Yes, I know," Clouse said impatiently. "My first concern is to locate the lucky man. When I do, it's your job to keep the newspapers away from him."

Kai rolled his eyes. "It's okay with me, as long as that weekly stipend keeps coming in," he said with an air of casual resignation.

Just then, a man named Mr. Anderson burst into the room, calling, "We located him, Mr. Clouse! We found out where he is! Here's the report!" Handing the lawyer a card, he rattled off, "James Walker, single, 25, lives in Birchwood Falls, Vermont!"

"Thank heaven!" Clouse exclaimed. "You're going with me, Anderson, and you, too, Cobb!" Hitting a button on his intercom, he said into it, "Make three reservations on the first train out to Birchwood Falls, Vermont!"

" _Where?_ "

"Birchwood Falls! B-I-R. . ."

* * *

 **~*time skip: Birchwood Falls train station*~**

* * *

A pleasantly rural scene, sparsely populated at the moment, greets the three New Ninjagonians as they stand in front of the platform at the train station. At one end of the platform, mail, newspapers, and a few pieces of freight are being unloaded. In this rustic atmosphere, the newcomers are clearly out of their element-obviously city slickers.

"'Welcome to Birchwood Falls,

Where the scenery enthralls,

Where no hardship e'er befalls,

Welcome to Birchwood Falls.'"

Kai couldn't resist a little scoff as he finished reading the welcoming signpost. Turning to his companions, he said, "That's pretty." His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Clouse bent down to pick up his briefcase. "Are you sure this is the town he lives in?" he asked Anderson, a little skeptically.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Clouse, this is the town, all right," Anderson assured him.

"Well, I dropped everything at the office," Clouse replied, frowning. "I hope it's not a wild goose chase."

"No, sir, we checked it thoroughly," Anderson said. "He lives here, all right."

Kai glanced across the tracks at the small, one-story building at their face. It was the combined ticket and freight office, and as they stood there, the elderly rail agent was taking packages into the office. "I spy a native," he said, pointing to the agent. "Let's ask him." The three gentlemen headed up the ramp onto the platform and approached the agent.

"Good morning," Clouse greeted him.

"Morning, neighbors, morning," the agent said cheerfully. Taking another box in his arms, he hurried off, not giving the lawyer a chance to begin a second sentence.

"That's an excellent start," Kai said dryly. "At least we've broken the ice."

As the agent came back and took up a second box, Clouse tried, "I say, my friend, do you know a fellow by the name of James Walker?"

"Yes sir, yes indeedy," the agent said affably. "Everyone knows Walker." With that, he headed back to the office.

"Yes, but-"

Kai sighed. "Must be a game he's playing."

When the agent returned, Clouse said, "We'd like to get in touch with him. It's very important."

"Who's that?"

"Walker!" Clouse exclaimed, exasperated. "Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Oh, yes, Walker!" The agent nodded emphatically. "Fine fellow. Very democratic." A third time, he walked away before Clouse could try to start his next sentence.

Sighing, Clouse said, "I guess we better try somebody else."

Before he could turn to walk back down the ramp, Kai quickly held up a hand to stop him. "No, we won't," he said firmly. "The next time that jumping jack comes out, I'll straddle him while you ask him your questions."

The agent came back with a pleasant, "Morning, neighbors."

Kai caught the agent's arm before he could dart off again. "Remember us?" he asked. "We're the fellows who were here a minute ago?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, indeedy," the agent said. "I never forget a face."

He turned to walk away, but Kai kept a firm grip on his shoulder. "Listen, pop, we've come all the way from New Ninjago to look up a fellow by the name of Walker. It's important. Very important."

The agent brushed Kai's hand off his shoulder. "You don't have to get rough, neighbor," he said. "All you got to do is ask."

"Then please pretend," Kai said, trying to keep his voice level, "for just one fleeting moment, that I'm asking. Where does he reside?"

"Who?"

Kai could not believe this. I give up, he thought, stifling his frustration and disgust as he took a step back. His glance to Clouse clearly said, Can you believe this guy?

Mr. Anderson stepped forward. "James Walker," he said to the agent. "Where does he live?"

The agent's eyes lit up with recognition. "Ohhh, that's what you want!" he exclaimed. "Well, why didn't you say so instead of beating around the bush? Those other fellows-" he gestured to Clouse and a thoroughly disgruntled Kai "-don't know what they're talking about! Come on, I'll take you there in my car!"


	2. James Walker

**Well, hello there me FanFiction buddeez! Woo, it took me a while, but I got the second chapter up! XD Okay, maybe a few days isn't awhile, but it is to me when it comes to updating my stories XD**

 **You are not gonna believe what I found in the past four days: I found the script for _Mr. Deeds Goes to Town_ , (I'm gonna abbreviate that as _Mr. Deeds_ from now on XD). Oy, that's gonna save me a long time trying to stop and memorize each line from the movie. Y'know how long it took for me to get through the first twenty minutes of _Mr. Deeds_? It took me almost two hours! Anyway, I also found a whole bunch of Abbott and Costello radio routines on Spotify, and as we speak, I'm listening to _Who's On First?_ and I'm trying not to die from laughing.**

 **And while I'm still off-topic, might as well tell y'all that I'm gonna put up the first chapter of my adaptation of the Disney movie-wait, hold on, I'm not s'posed to tell ya that until I finish _Robin Jay and His Merry Men!_ Sorry. . . gotta leave you in suspense for a few months XD**

 **NOW BACK ON TOPIC! In case you haven't noticed, I rewrote the first chapter (that's when I found the script). You might wanna take a quick look before you read this chappie, if you haven't already.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOUT-OUTS! Thank you so much lovesgod12, Kairocksrainbow (noticed you got an account recently :D), JayFan67, and SwimmerNinja13 for commenting; BlackNBlue39, lovesgod12 (again XD), and Ninjago1019 for favoriting; and** **BlackNBlue39 (again XD), lovesgod12 (AGAIN?! XD XD), musicalwatcher99, and Ninjago1019 (again XD) for following _Mr. Walker_!**

 **JayFan67: Sure seems like it, doesn't it? :D**

 **SwimmerNinja13: You did?! I thought I was the only person who had watched that! :D ( _Mr. Deeds_ , not oldie TV channels. We don't have cable TV) Speaking of old movies, have you seen _Bringing Up Baby_? It's totally fine if you haven't even the foggiest idea what it is, I hadn't even heard of it until we watched it as a family movie this Sunday.**

 **NOW ENOUGH WITH ALL THESE, WE GOTTA GET TO THE CHAPTER! Whoops, forgot to mention, I also managed to find a radio adaptation of _Mr. Deeds_ , so I'm incorporating some of the wittier lines (mostly spoken by Mr. Kai Cobb) from the radio version along with the original lines.**

 **TIME FOR THE CHAPTER! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **2\. James Walker**

The rail agent knocked on the door of a quaint-looking white-painted house. The door was opened by an older lady, who had gray hair tied back in a simple braid, and kindly gray eyes framed by steel-rimmed glasses. Her surprise to see three well-dressed strangers on the porch was only for an instant, and she said, "Will you come in please, gentlemen?"

As the three New Ninjagonians stepped into the anteroom of sorts, Clouse inquired, "Is Mr. Walker in?"

"No, he's over to the park arranging for the bazaar, so's to raise money for the fire engine," the woman replied. Turning to the rail agent, she exclaimed, "Mal, you should've known he was in the park!"

"Knew it all the time," Mal responded, "but these men said they wanted to see the house. Can't read their minds if they don't say what they want." Raising his eyebrows at Clouse, Kai, and Anderson, the rail agent left the porch. Kai shot an exasperated glare after him, then he turned and followed his companions inside the house.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" the lady offered as she led the visitors to the living room.

"No, thanks," Clouse said politely. "That's very kind of you." He wondered whether or not she was related to the mysterious James Walker as she invited them to sit. He voiced his query with the question: "Are you related to him?"

"No, I'm his housekeeper," the woman said, "Miss Misako."

"Well, Miss Misako, we'd like to find out something about him," Clouse said. He hadn't sat down yet, although his traveling partners had taken their respective seats on comfortable armchairs positioned about the living room. "What does he do for a living?"

"He and Gravis Sorcaren own the tallow works, but that's not where he makes his money," Misako said. "He makes most of it from his poetry."

"He writes poetry?" Kai asked skeptically. This guy was beginning to sound more and more like a bit of a sissy every second.

"Oh, my goodness, yes, Jay's famous!" Misako cried.

"Jay?" Clouse was puzzled. "I thought his name was James."

"Jay's his nickname," Misako explained. "Thinks James is a little too nice of a name for him. Anyway, he writes all those things on postcards. You know, for Christmas and Easter and birthdays." To Clouse, she added, "Sit down, please."

While the lawyer settled himself down on an armchair, the housekeeper hurried to a desk situated diagonally adjacent to the window and took up a postcard which had been leaning up against a typewriter. "Here's one," she said, holding up the card. "He got $25 for this one." She proceeded to read aloud:

"'When you've nowhere to turn, and you're filled with doubt,

Don't stand in midstream, hesitating,

For you know that your mother's heart cries out,

'I'm waiting, my boy, I'm waiting.'"

She glanced up with shining eyes. "Isn't that beautiful? Isn't it a lovely sentiment?"

"Yeah," Kai said flatly. It was pretty, he'd admit, but really? It was also a wee bit . . . sappy.

Just at that moment, a Dalmatian dog bounded up to the door and began pawing and whining at it. "Here he is now!" Misako exclaimed, hurrying to open the door and go out on the porch to greet someone, who was whistling cheerfully as he approached the house.

Clouse, Kai, and Anderson stood up, and Kai placed a hand on Clouse's shoulder. "I suggest you break it to him gently," he said quietly. "He's liable to keel over from the shock."

As Misako came back through the doorway, she said, "They've been waiting a long while."

Following behind her was a tall young man with a decidedly boyish face. Clouse's keen green eyes analyzed the appearance of the youth, whom he supposed was Jay Walker. He had sky-blue eyes that still shone with a sort of innocence that one normally maintains for only a few years of one's life, when you are unaware that you have to grow up and face the harsh treatment the real world has to offer. As he removed his hat, he revealed a thick mess of chestnut auburn hair, pushing back his tousled bangs with one hand. He was dressed casually, in a brown leather jacket and a periwinkle collared shirt, with a darker blue bow tie and black pants with matching loafers. "Who are they?" he asked curiously. His voice was somewhat on the higher side, but still clearly masculine and fully developed.

"I don't know," Misako replied.

Clouse drew himself up formally to greet the young man. "Mr. James Walker?"

"Yes," Jay responded. He looked at the visitors with a friendly sort of inquisitiveness. Clouse guessed he was somewhat mild-mannered, basically harmless, and if his instincts were correct, rather naive.

"How do you do?" the lawyer said, cordially extending his hand.

"How do you do?" Jay returned the greeting, shaking Clouse's hand.

"I'm John Clouse, of the New Ninjago firm of Clouse, Clouse, Clouse, and Budington," Clouse introduced himself, taking a business card out from under his coat and handing it to Jay.

Studying it with interest, the young man read to himself, "' _Clouse, Clouse, Clouse, and Budington_.'" Looking up, he smiled and released a laugh. "Budington must feel like an awful stranger," he noted.

Kai raised his eyebrows in mild disbelief. "Not bad."

Once Clouse had presented Kai and Anderson and they exchanged greetings, Jay encouraged, "You gentlemen make yourself comfortable." Crossing over to the desk, he sat down and took a mouthpiece out of his jacket pocket. Jay reached down and picked up the tuba that was sitting beside the desk. "New mouthpiece," he explained. "Been waiting two weeks for this!" Resting the tuba on his lap, he inserted the mouthpiece and remarked, "Kids keep swipin' them all the time, they use 'em for bean shooters." Making sure the piece was secure, he blew a note. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"You gentlemen going to stay for lunch?" Misako asked.

Ignoring her, Clouse got right to the point. "I'd like to ask you a few questions," he told Jay.

Jay gave him a strange look, but he nodded. "All right," he agreed, slightly bemused.

"Mr. Walker, are you the son of Dr. Ed and Edna Walker?"

"Yes."

"Are your parents living?"

"Why, no." While Clouse was firing off questions, Jay had been adjusting the tuba in his lap, preparing to play, but not having a chance since his mouth was occupied trying to keep up with the lawyer's unusual interrogation.

"Mr. Walker, does the name of Cliff W. Gordon mean anything to you?" Clouse inquired.

"Not much," Jay admitted. "He's an uncle of mine, I think. I never saw him, but my mother's name was Gordon, y'know."

"Well, he passed on," Clouse said. "He was killed in a motor accident in Italy."

"He was?" Jay looked surprised. Clouse nodded. "Gee, that's too bad. If there's anything I can do to-" The young man's mouth was poised over the mouthpiece of his instrument as he spoke.

"I have good news for you, sir." The lawyer stood up. "Mr. Gordon left a large fortune when he died. He left it all to you, Mr. Walker. Deducting the taxes, it amounts to something in the neighborhood of $20,000,000."

Jay's only reaction to this startling news was even more startling. He only raised his blue eyes in Clouse's direction in mild interest. "How about lunch?" Misako asked. "Are the gentlemen going to stay or not?"

"Of course they're gonna stay," Jay assured her. Turning to Clouse, he said cheerfully, "She's got some fresh orange layer cake, y'know with the thick stuff on the top?" To Misako, he added, "Sure, they don't want to go to the hotel." As his housekeeper disappeared into the kitchen, Jay, to the bewilderment of Clouse and Kai, began to blow into his tuba as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Well, for crying out loud," Kai muttered, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said, Mr. Walker!" Clouse said loudly, trying to speak over Jay's playing. "The whole Gordon fortune goes to you! $20,000,000!"

Jay paused. "Oh, yes, I heard you all right," he said pleasantly. "$20,000,000. . . That's quite a lot, isn't it?"

"Oh, it'll do in a pinch," Kai said sarcastically.

Mildly impressed, Jay nodded. "Yes, indeed." Then he frowned. "I wonder why he left me all that money. I don't need it." With that, he resumed his playing.

"I give up," Kai mumbled, slumping back in his chair.

* * *

 **~*scene change: the dining room*~**

* * *

As the four gentlemen sat around the table with their lunch, Clouse said to Jay, "Mr. Cobb here is an ex-newspaperman associated with your uncle for many years as a sort of buffer."

"Buffer?" Jay glanced at Kai quizzically.

Swallowing a bite of food, Kai responded sardonically, "Yeah, a glorified doormat."

Chuckling a little, Clouse continued, "Yes, you see, rich people need someone to keep the crowds away. The world's full of pests. Then there's the newspapers to handle. One must know when to seek publicity and when to avoid it."

Kai noticed that Jay wasn't really listening to Clouse. The auburn gentleman seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Looking back down at the scrap of paper he occasionally scribbled on, he murmured, "Clouse, Clouse, Clouse, and Budington. Funny, I can't think of a rhyme for Budington."

"Why should you?" Kai asked, hiding his slight confusion.

"Well, whenever I run across a funny name, I always like to poke around for a rhyme," Jay explained. "Don't you?"

Kai shook his head. Jay then gave the ex-journalist a rather mischievous look. "I've got one for Cobb," he said slyly.

"Yeah?" Kai's interest was unwillingly piqued.

"'There once was a man named Cobb,

Who kept Gordon away from the mob

Came the turn of the tide

And Gordon, he died

Now poor Cobb's out of a job,'" Jay recited.

While Clouse laughed at Jay's limerick, Kai, who couldn't help a slight satirical smile, commented, "Sounds like a two weeks' notice to me."

"Huh?"

Kai leaned over the table a little. "I've gotten the sackeroo in many ways, but never in rhyme."

"Oh, I don't mean that," Jay assured him amicably. "I'm sure I'm gonna need your help."

"Oh, that's different if it's just poetry."

As Misako refilled Clouse's coffee cup, the lawyer inquired, "Are you a married man, Mr. Walker?"

"Who, me?" Jay asked, for once apparently caught off guard. "No."

"No, he's too fussy for that," Misako said, unable to resist a coy smile. "That's what's the matter with him. There are lots of nice girls right here in Birchwood Falls who're dying to be married-"

"Don't pay any attention to her," Jay said quickly, his cheeks flushing an embarrassed shade of pink.

"He's got a lot of foolish notions about saving a lady in distress," Misako continued, ignoring Jay.

"Now you keep out of this," Jay squeaked. His face was burning with self-consciousness.

"Saving a lady in distress, eh?" Clouse gave Jay a rather condescending smile. "Well, I suppose we all have dreams like that when we're young." Rising from his seat, he added, "Incidentally, we'd better get started. You'll have to pack."

Jay looked startled. "What for?"

"You're going to New Ninjago with us," Clouse explained.

"When?"

"This afternoon, four o'clock," Kai said.

"I don't think we've got any suitcases," Jay said hesitantly.

"Well, we could borrow a couple from Mrs. Simpson," Misako said. "You know, she went to Niagara Falls last year."

"Gosh, I'm kind of nervous," Jay said, shifting in his seat, hands clasped in his lap. "I've never been away from Birchwood Falls in my life. Kinda like to see Grant's Tomb, though."

"I can understand that." Clouse couldn't restrain his brisk, business-like tone. As he rose to leave, he said, "We'll take a walk around town. Meet you at the train at four o'clock. Congratulations, Mr. Walker-" he shook Jay's hand "-you're one of the richest men in the country. We'll see you later." He nodded to Misako. "Goodbye and thank you."

"See you later, kid," Kai said to Jay, getting up to join the lawyer.

"Good day, sir," Anderson added.

* * *

As the three gentlemen left, Jay sat back down somewhat abruptly. Although he hadn't shown it, the young man had actually been very surprised by the news that he had inherited $20,000,000 from an uncle he had never personally met. He was puzzled, and to be honest, a little worried about his sudden change of circumstances. Glancing up at his housekeeper, he asked, "Did you hear what he said? You know how much twenty million is?"

"I don't care how much it is. You sit right there and eat your lunch. You haven't touched a thing."


	3. For He's A Jolly Good Fellow

**TITAN IS BACK, ME PEEPZ! Sorry if this chapter is short; I was trying to divide them up by scene divisions, so they'll vary in length (and in interest XD)**

 **I'm gonna respond to the comments after the chappie's over, so see ya there, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **3\. "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow"**

The entire town showed up at the train station to send Jay off to New Ninjago. While the town band played "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" and the crowd sang along, two boys waved a large, awkwardly painted banner above their heads, reading:

 **FAREWELL**

 **JAY WALKER**

 **THE PRIDE OF BIRCHWOOD FALLS**

Clouse and Anderson, standing beside the tracks, peered around, anxiously looking and waiting for their new charge. Kai came dashing up to them, slightly breathless. "I can't find him!"

"You can't?" Clouse exclaimed.

"I looked everywhere!" Kai panted. "I even went to his house; it's locked up!"

"He probably had a change of heart," Anderson said.

"He wasn't very anxious to come in the first place," Clouse agreed.

Glancing at the tracks, the ex-newspaperman noted, "Here comes the train."

As Clouse looked off in the opposite direction and Kai turned back to the crowd, his brown eyes widened in startled amazement. He tapped Clouse on the arm, and the lawyer turned in the direction the younger man was pointing. "What?" he asked, a little irritably.

"That tuba player!" Kai exclaimed.

Standing with the band as if it were a completely normal occasion for him to be doing so, was the young man Kai had been trying to find for the past half-hour. Jay was playing on his tuba along with the rest of his fellow musicians, utterly unaware of the three shocked men staring at him from their position beside the tracks.

Kai tilted his hat brim out of his face and held his arms akimbo. "Well," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, " _now_ I've seen everything."

As the song finished, a weakly smiling Jay was mobbed by well-wishers and townsfolk.

 **~*about ten minutes later*~**

Kai was trying to help Jay up on the observation platform on the train, the new millionaire trying to say his goodbyes and hold on to his tuba at the same time. The band played "Auld Lang Syne" as the train pulled away from the station. Jay, who was now safely standing on the platform, alternatively blew notes into his instrument and shouted his farewells to the waving and cheering crowd standing on the tracks behind the train. "Bye, Miss Misako!" he called. "Bye, Gravis!"

After about his fourth goodbye, he paused. "Gosh, I've got a lot of friends," he remarked cheerfully. Kai didn't say anything as Jay waved at the crowd.

 **~*time skip: train drawing room*~**

As the train sped across open fields, Jay was slumped over in his seat, his blue eyes gazing out the window, obviously in deep thought. His chin rested on one hand, and his left leg was crossed over his right, in a rather meditative position.

Kai sat across from him, glancing up as Clouse entered the train car and hung up his coat, hat, and cane. Turning to Jay, the former journalist offered, opening a snifter, "Have a drink?"

"No, thanks," Jay replied distractedly.

Kai exchanged a look with the lawyer, a little bemused. _That_ was a first. Someone who turned down a drink?

"Will you have a cigar?" suggested Clouse.

"No, thank you," the younger man said politely.

As Clouse sat down, he said, "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Of course, a large fortune like this entails a great responsibility - but you'll have a good deal of help. So don't worry. Leave everything to me."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that," Jay assured him.

"No?"

"I was wondering where they're going to get another tuba player for the band," Jay replied.

" _Phhhhhhhtttt!_ " Kai spat his drink out, coughing and spluttering in his complete shock. _THAT_ was the guy's top priority?! _Okay,_ _ **NOW**_ _I've seen everything,_ he thought, hastily wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

* * *

 **JayFan67: You're darn right, I was bouncing off da walls! XD I'm still hyper and happy to be updatin'!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City (I'll respond to both of yer comments :D): I'm glad I got you interested! :) And I cracked up so bad when I heard the limerick the first time XD**

 **lovesgod12: Glad you like it! :D**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Thank you so much! :D**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Thanks a lot, KRR! :D I'm looking forward to your new fanfic!**

 **Well, see y'all later!**


End file.
